Tohru's News
by alakree
Summary: Tohru's sick but why is it a seceret? What supries is in store for the Sohma's. (harutohru)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them no matter how much I dream I do.

Authors note: I've only seen the anime so please forgive any differences that you may find. But please don't hesitate to point them out. P.S. This is my first fanfic ever

Tohru awoke needing the bathroom desperately; she got out of bed and made it there just before she started to throw up. She had been sick for the last week and she couldn't figure out why. Tohru stoped throwing up stood up flushed the toilet washed her hands and face and went down stairs to call Hatori.

Tohru picked up the phone and dialled Hari's number it was still early and she wasn't sure if he would be awake, but she didn't want the others to worry about her so she couldn't call when they were awake or they would interrogate her until they found out who she called.

When Hari heard the phone ring he was still asleep but decided it would be a bad idea not to answer in case it was important. When he picked up the phone he was surprised to hear Tohru's voice at the other end.

"Good morning Hatori I'm sorry to wake you but it is rather urgent, do you have some free time this afternoon?"

"Well yes I do Tohru but may I ask what about?

"Ummm actually would you mind terribly if I wait till this afternoon to tell you?

"No not at all well then I'll see you this afternoon then."

"Ok thank you Hatori good bye."

Hatori hung up the phone still half in shock. Why had Tohru call so early? What was urgent? Why couldn't she tell him on the phone? Hari rubbed his temples this was giving him a head ache so he got back in bed and went to sleep.

Tohru walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door and pulled out what she needed to make breakfast. About fifteen minutes later Kyo came into the kitchen and had a drink straight from the milk carton. "Good Morning Kyo, did you sleep well?"

"Yea good morning I slept fine." "So how long till breakfast?"

"Not long about fifteen minutes."

The rest of the day was uneventful and before Tohru knew it, it was time to go see Hatori. Tohru told Yuki and Kyo she would be late home this afternoon, then left for the main Sohma estate. When she arrived she pushed the main entrance doors open and walked in. She headed for Hatori's office. When Tohru got to the door she knocked and entered. Hatori was sitting at his desk when Tohru entered he motioned for her to sit down.

"Now what can I do for you today Tohru."

"Well Hatori I've been sick of late and I don't know why. I was wondering if you could tell me."

"I will try but I will need a blood and urine sample."

Ten minutes later Tohru left she would return in a week for the results of her tests.

When Tohru got home she washed up and started dinner. When they were at the table eating dinner the subject of convocation was school seeing as they only had one month left and it was their last year of high school.

The next week past in a flash and before Tohru knew it she was back outside the main Sohma gates once again she pushed them open and went to Hatori's but this time she had to wait about five minutes for Hatori to finish with another patient. When he was done Tohru went in and sat down.

Hari had a solemn look on his face more so then usual, which scared Tohru a bit.

"Well I have your test results back and I know why you have been getting sick.

Well it's because you are pregnant Tohru about one month, now you will have to take it easy."

Tohru gasped and looked down at her hands she couldn't look Hari in the eye now.

"Tohru if I ask you something do you promise to tell me the truth?"

All she could do was nod her head she couldn't speak

"Is the father a member of the zodiac?


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fruits Basket.

Angelic-kyo-girl: I'm so happy you liked it and I will update once a week after this chapter so yeah. I just want to tell you I love you so much I didn't think anyone would like it. Tell me what u think of this chappy if it's to short.

Sami the archangel: Good guess your prize is a virtual cookie. I hope to hear from you again.

Again all Tohru could do was nod. Hari sighed he knew that she would eventually have to tell Akito, but he did not want to think of his reaction yet.

"Well I think you should go tell him and get it over and done with."

Tohru nodded, stood up and left. Hatori sighed he suspected the father was either Yuki or Kyo. Tears were in her eyes it wasn't that she was unhappy she was just scared. She walked towards his house and when she arrived she knocked on the door within moments he was at the door.

"Tohru what are you doing here?"

She looked up at him tears still in her eyes "Can we talk please?

"Sure come in what's wrong? Are you ok?

"Well yes and no, oh I don't know I have to tell you something."

"Ok what is it you know you can tell me anything"

"Well I just got some tests back from Hatori and well they say I'm pregnant"

"It's mine?" Tohru again just nodded

"Oh Haru what are we gonna do?"

"It's ok we'll figure something out it will all be ok I promise as long as we have each other." Haru bent down and kissed Tohru on her forehead.

Tohru felt much better now that she knew Haru would support her no matter what.

Haru still hadn't fully processed what Tohru had just told him, but it was starting to sink in now and he didn't mind the idea of being a dad.

"Tohru I love you." Tohru looked up at him.

"I love you too."

At the same time she said that she saw a clock and realised how late it was.

"I have to go before they start to worry I'll see you tomorrow." Tohru gave him a quick kiss and ran off.

Tohru ran all the way home and when she walked in the door she was out of breath.

"I'm pant home pant." **Bang**. Tohru had collapsed. Yuki ran into the hall and saw Tohru on the ground.

"Shigure call Hatori now!"

Shigure ran out into the hall to see Yuki kneeling over Tohru shaking her a little but she wasn't getting up from the ground. He went over to the phone and dialled Hari's number.

"Hari we need you here now! Tohru has collapsed and isn't getting up. Hurry and get over here!"


	3. ch3

Thank you loyal reviewers here is your reward

Hatori put down the phone, got his bag and key and ran to his car. Thirty minutes later Hatori was pulling into Shigure's, when he walked in Tohru was still on the floor. Hari knelt down and took her vitals when he was done Tohru started to come around.

"Err hello everyone what's wrong?"

"Tohru didn't I tell you just this afternoon that you have to take it easy!" Hari looked very serious.

"Well yes I know but I was late to get home and I didn't want the others to worry." Or suspect, she thought.

"Miss Honda you went to see Hari this afternoon is there something wrong?" Yuki was very curious.

"Err…. Right I have to go make dinner now."

"Oh no you don't Tohru you have to go straight to bed doctors orders."

Tohru sighed and reluctantly complied too Hari orders, she got up and left the room but she did not head straight for her bedroom. She stoped in front of the phone and called Haru when he answered she let him know what had happened and he decided to come over to make sure she was ok, ignoring to her protests.

Haru arrived twenty minutes later somehow he had managed not to get lost he knocked on the door and Hatori answered.

"Oh hello Haru what are you doing here?"

"Well actually Hatori Tohru called me and told me what happened so I wanted to make sure she was ok."

Hatori gave him a critical look and moved to let him pass. Haru didn't bother to let the others know he was there he just went to Tohru's room. When he got to the door he knocked and waited for a response when one did not come he became worried and entered to find Tohru fast asleep. Haru smiled to himself and went down stairs to the lounge room to join the others. When he got to the door he paused to listen.

"Oh please Hari tell me what's wrong with Tohru I have a right to know!"

"Really how do you figure that?"

"Well maybe I don't but Tohru will tell me sooner or later so it doesn't matter if you tell me."

"Yes it does, like you just said she'll tell you sooner or later so just be patient Shigure."

"Oh Hari you're so mean." Haru laughed to himself as he watched the grown man pout, and he entered the room.

"Haru what are you doing here? Wait I already know that but how did you find out?"

Haru gave a simple one-word answer "Tohru."

"But why did she call you? Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"There's nothing wrong with Tohru."

"What do you mean she collapsed of corse there's something wrong. What do you know that we don't?"

"A lot apparently, Tohru not sick she's."

"HARU! Please stop talking, don't say anything else you've said enough already."

Tohru had woken up and come down stairs to find Haru giving the others more information then she wanted them to know yet.

"Yes Tohru I'm sorry." Haru hung his head and walked over to her.

"Thank you for your concern everyone but really I'll be fine after a good nights rest, I just came down to make sure your ok to fix your own dinner. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed. Come on Haru lets go." Tohru turned and retreated to her bedroom, Haru followed.

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure stared at the doorway where Tohru had just been standing all with a look of confusion on their face. But Hatori knew what just happened and waited for the others to snap out of it.

"Haru what were you thinking I'm not ready for them to know yet. Please I want to wait a bit longer just until school has finished its only three weeks.

"Tohru you know I'll do anything for you so if you want me to wait then I'll wait. I think we should tell Shigure though cause I want to stay here with you ok."

"Yes I would like that very much shall we tell him now?"

"I think we should I'll go get him and bring him up here."

When Haru got to the door he found everyone still staring at it.

"Shigure will you please come with me?"

Shigure didn't answer he just stood up and followed Haru up to Tohru's room.

"Shigure can Haru please move in here you won't need another room he would stay in here with me." Tohru was speaking so fast Shigure couldn't get a word in. But when she stoped talking he could say what he wanted.

"Why?"


	4. AN

So sorry major writers block but I am tying so the next chappy will be up soon please don't hate me


	5. Chapter 4

Gomen I am so sorry I had terrible writers block and then we moved out to the middle of no where so it took a long time to get connected again please forgive me I will try to update as often as possible but I live with my mum so am only up here some weekends so please be patient with me.

"Well I think I'll let you answer this one Haru ok?"

"Sure, ok look basically Shigure to put it bluntly I got Tohru pregnant."

(Blunt isn't he  :

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!"

"Oh come on you heard me the first time do I really have to say it again?"

"I'm sorry I'm in shock but yes of corse you can stay here but on three conditions said Shigure reverting back to his usual cheeriness. One you tell your mother Haru. Two Tohru tells her grandfather and three you both tell Akito ok?"

"Ok Shigure but we have a condition for you. You can't tell anyone but you can talk to Hatori cause he already knows."

"Ok you two deal, my lips are sealed."

"Shigure one last thing before you go can Haru stay tonight?"

"Sure Tohru you've been through a lot today of corse he can stay."

Tohru smiled at Shigure in thanks. Shigure turn and went down stairs.

When he reached where the others were Yuki and Kyo had gone but Hari was still at the table.

"You were right Hari she did tell me sooner or later hehehehehe."

Now Hari was not the type of person to say what he was about to say but he couldn't resist this time.

"And can you believe with Haru I thought it would be Yuki or Kyo."

"Why are you talking about me and rat boy?"

Shigure and Hari tensed up they hadn't heard Kyo coming.

"Err…no reason don't worry I think you should go Hari we're all going to bed ok bye Hari and good night Kyo."

"What was that about?" Kyo shrugged his shoulders and went to his room.

"Haru?"

"Mmmmm what is it Tohru?"

"I'm scared what will Akito say or worse do?"

"I don't know but we'll get through it I promise."

"Ok thanks good night." Haru wrapped his arms around Tohru and they were both asleep in minutes.

Tohru was the first to rise this morning, as usual.

Haru was down soon after and went straight into the kitchen to see Tohru he was extremely happy today and decided to give Tohru a hug even if it meant he would transform. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her into his embrace.

Tohru who had been lost in her thoughts was jolted out by the realisation of two arms around her. But what really scared her was when she did not hear the familiar poof sound. She turned around and stared at Haru.

"What just happened you didn't transform?"

Haru knew what just happened but chose not to believe

"Shigure! Can you explain something to us please why didn't Haru transform when he hugged me?"

Shigure tilted his head slightly with a confused look on his face but it was quickly replaced by one of realisation.

"Congratulations"

"Err thanks but shouldn't you of said this last night."

"Yes but you know what it means when Haru hugs you and he doesn't transform?"

"No, sorry can't say I do."

"Well it means the baby is a member of the zodiac."


	6. Chapter 5

I am so sorry a present for you I will post all that I have written.

THUMP!!!

They turned around to see Yuki he had somehow managed to faint without falling over Kyo however was not so lucky.

"BABY! WHAT BABY!?" Kyo was in hysterics when he came around.

"My baby Kyo." Tohru said as calmly as possible

Kyo fainted again just as Yuki woke up.

"Miss Honda who's having a baby?"

"Promise you won't faint again?" Yuki nodded

"Me, I'm having a baby Yuki."

"But how?" Tohru raised an eyebrow

"Wait scratch that. Oh this is to much to wake up to."

When Kyo awoke Tohru and Haru explained everything to Yuki and Kyo.

Well were they surprised when it finally sunk in they both started to yet use to the idea. Yuki had to know he just couldn't stop himself from asking

"When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." Tohru replied

"Who else knows?" Kyo was now curious

"Aside from you two, Shigure and Hatori"

"Look we need to go or we're gonna be late for school." Said Tohru. "And can I ask you something? Please don't tell Uo or Hana yet I'm just gonna tell them that Haru and I are together but I do want to tell Momiji."

"Ok" Yuki and Kyo replied in unison

When they arrived at school Tohru went to find Uo and Hana and the three boys went to find Momiji. Tohru entered the classroom to see Uo and Hana at their desks.

"Good morning" Tohru said in a rather chirpy voice because the news of the morning was still fresh in her mind.

"Good morning you certainly are happy this morning."

"Yes I am aren't I"

"Are you gonna tell us why?" asked Uo

"Well ok, me and Haru are an official couple now."

"What! You and Haru that's amazing." Uo was in shock and Hana did not say a word.

You wait until I tell you the rest in three weeks Tohru thought to herself.

"Lets go find the others now." Tohru said and started to head for the roof.


	7. Chapter 6

When they got there the boys were already there. When Momiji saw Tohru he jumped up and gave Tohru a hug and winked at her. Tohru smiled knowing that the boy's had told Momiji and walked over to were Haru was sitting and sat in his lap. Although he didn't show it Haru was very happy about this.

The next Three weeks were full of test but finally it was all over and school was finished. That weekend the whole Sohma family plus Uo and Hana had been invited to Shigure's. But this afternoon Haru and Tohru would go and see Akito.

They reached the front doors and Tohru hesitated but Haru put his arm around her and guided her in.

Earlier that week Haru had told his mother and Tohru her grandfather so Akito was the last to tell.

They reached the door and knew Akito was expecting them so they went in.

"Haru and Tohru what can I do for you?"

"Well Akito I would like your permission to move into Shigure's" Haru answered.

"And why is that Haru?" Akito retorted

"Well Akito Tohru is pregnant and the child is a zodiac member so I would like to be with her."

"Is this true Miss Honda?"

"Yes Akito it is." Tohru replied meekly.

"Well it would not be good for the child to be born with its parents apart so I will allow it for now. You may go."

"Thank you Akito." The two said on their way out.

When they were far away enough from Akito's room that he couldn't hear them Tohru became ecstatic. "Oh Haru I'm so happy I can't wait till tomorrow when we tell everyone." Haru merrily smiled but he was just as happy as Tohru only he didn't show it as much.

When they got home the first thing they did was inform Shigure of the good news.

"So Akito wasn't too mad that's wonderful, and you still plan to tell everyone tomorrow?"

"Yes if it's still ok with you that is."

"Of course it is."


End file.
